Do You Kiss and Tell?
by fibermuffin
Summary: Yuki has come down with a cold, and Kyon volunteers to walk her home and take care of her. Her slight display of human qualities entices Kyon, and he begins to love her. Kyon/Yuki


**This was a request from someone on DeviantArt who had read my other Haruhi fic, "I Don't Know How to Stop it", which is about Koizumi being sick (though it's much more supernatural than this story). This story is just kind of cute and bubblegummy. I don't really ship this, but hopefully I did the shipping justice, and hopefully kept them in character.**

* * *

><p>My eyelids threatened to close as I drifted off in the middle of last period.<p>

It was hot.

I was tired.

And the class was boring.

Therefore, I took this opportunity to daydream and to rest, as I always did, before I had to listen to Haruhi's shrill voice that was always a lot louder than it needed to be.

But I spoke too soon as when bell rung, just as I was slowly falling asleep, Haruhi shouted right into my ear, "See you in the club room, Kyon!"

I turned around to face her. Eh, she had that glint in her eyes. The glint that would make a sad child sing, but made me just wish I'd gone to school somewhere else.

Haruhi then skipped out of he classroom. I set my head down again and rested for a minute or so before deciding to go face what I believed would be the worst part of that day.

I knocked on the door out of habit and listened.

"Don't come i- Stop, what are you doing? Ah!"

Those were the shouts of Mikuru Asahina. Though she told me not to come in, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. But decided that I'd wait fifteen minutes, and if I don't get the ok by then I'll call an ambulance right away.

However only seven minutes in, I heard the lovely high pitched voice of Mikuru shakily say, "You can come in now."

I opened the door to see clothes sprawled across the floor and two beautiful young ladies in…Lolita costumes.

Mikuru's was pink with ruffles at the skirt, bows draping from everywhere, with a lacy trim and collar.

Haruhi's was yellow and long sleeved with layers and layers of white ruffles underneath the skirt. At the collar, was a red ribbon.

And in the corner was what appeared to be another Lolita costume, but I couldn't see it very well. It was at this time that I made the realization that Nagato wasn't here, and I made the conception that the leftover costume was for her. By the way, how can she even afford all these costumes. Is she running some sort of underground business?

Haruhi took Mikuru into a rough embrace and motioned one hand to her as if to showcase her off.

Mikuru squeaked in fear. Poor girl, though I really can't help but love the way she looks in that.

"So, what do you think!" Haruhi said, as I've mentioned, louder than she needed to.

I ignored the question.

"Wow, I feel I'm missing something that just happened." Koizumi said, smiling, as he peered over my shoulder and into the room, as I never left the doorway.

I went in and sat down, figuring that this was not going to be a regular day. The regular day would include something like Koizumi and I playing a game of cards or Othello. Nagato reading some foreign novel in the folding chair in the back. Miss Asahina, clad in her maid costume, serving us tea, then sitting down to rest and allow the heat of the afternoon sun and a lousy A/C to send her to sleep. And Haruhi, would just sit there at the computer, until she declared she was fed up and she was leaving.

But no, everything was contrary to the way it was today, and I wished I'd stayed at home.

Haruhi tapped her foot impatiently and glared at me.

After I saw she wasn't stopping, I answered with, "What do you what?"

"Where's Yuki?"

Why are you asking me this. It's not like I keep tabs on her. You and I have been together all day, except for lunch. Therefore if you don't know, I don't either.

Koizumi then said, "I saw her heading through the hallways towards the lockers, I'm guessing."

Haruhi stomped her foot, and Mikuru cringed in fear.

"Is she just gonna skip out on today?" Haruhi yelled in rage.

Does it matter, really? Everyday she just sits here like a piece of furniture, without making a peep.

"Kyon! Retrieve her!" She said pointing her finger at my face.

I stared at it in annoyance for a moment, then I realized I could get out of this hectic clubroom, (and really having no other choice, this is Haruhi we're talking about.) I swatted the annoying limb out of my way and stood saying, "Fine, fine."

I walked down the halls, in no real hurry to find her, and in no real hurry to get back to the room. I made my way to the locker, to find Yuki shoving her heel into outdoor shoes. Is she intending on leaving?

But by all means, take me with you. Save me from the wrath of Haruhi!

"Hey, Nagato, where are you going?" I asked approaching her.

She stared at me with her stoic eyes for a moment before saying, "I am ill."

I really had no idea aliens could get sick.

"Is that so? So your going home to rest?"

She paused for a moment, then replied. "Correct."

I never saw an easier escape ticket than this one.

"Would you like me to walk you home then?" I said. Haruhi would just have to understand that Nagato's frail body was shaking and she was dizzy and could barely take that pain, and I came to her rescue.

Well, that's a nice way to embellish it, don't you think?

"If that's what you want to do." She said, without fluctuation in her voice.

We set off to her home. I sure hope she intends on taking the train.

I sighed in relief when I saw that he was in fact heading to the station.

Nagato wasn't one to talk, and therefore, we were quiet most of the way to her apartment, only speaking when I asked her what she had.

"Common cold, I believe." She responded after a quiet cough. I did intend on asking, though, how aliens could get a humanly sickness.

When we finally approached the building, I intended on leaving her there and making the trek back home.

But she simply said., "I'll make tea."

I supposed that was an invitation to come inside.

When we entered her spacious apartment, I suggested she lay down. She, without saying a word, went into her bedroom.

Just like that, huh?

I figured that I should make the tea, seeing as I was in good health.

There wasn't much in her kitchen, as she was the only one here to feed. As a result, finding and making the tea was rather easy.

I picked up the tray and stopped before entering. I realized that the door was open, but it's rude to just barge right into a girl's bedroom.

"Um, Nagato, can I come in?" I called around the corner.

"Yes."

I warily made my way into what was just an ordinary bedroom. You learn something new about someone all the time, I guess. I'd just discovered that Nagato's bedroom wasn't some alien base with monitors and laser guns. She also apparently has more clothes than just her uniform, as she was in a light green top right now.

She sat there under the blanket in her bed with the same stoic expression on her face. I'd learn to come accustomed to such. I've learned to see when her mood changes, and if you looked closely she looked a bit weary and aching. I set the tray down on a nearby table and offered her a cup.

She placed her thin fingers on the lip of the cup and brought it to her mouth.

I didn't know what to do now as she didn't talk much. So I just sat down in a nearby chair.

When she finished her tea, she looked at me and said, "Thank you."

I waited for her to say or do something, as she just sat there. Then after a few minutes passed. I decided to talk to her.

I scooted the chair closer to the bed and said, "So what's bothering ya?"

She looked at me and cocked her head to one side. I couldn't help but think that was adorable.

"What parts of you are ill?" I asked, restating the question.

She seemed to ponder it, and gave me the answer. "Nasal passages, head, esophagus, lungs."

In layman's terms, her nose was runny, she had a headache, a sore throat, and had a cough.

Just thought I'd clear that up for you.

"You know Nagato, I've been meaning to ask you, how can someone from the Data Integration something or other get sick?"

She looked up to me and replied. "I am an artificial human. But I still have humanly functions such as a beating heart and emotions."

Really? I'm sorry but that last one was just too easy to make fun of. Continue on.

"I will heal quicker than an average homo sapien, however."

I expected her to jump into one of her long, unexpected explanations, but she just sat there, staring at me without any movement in her face.

I soon found myself leaning in and placing my lips on hers. I don't think she knew what she was doing at first, but I think whatever humanly instincts she had kicked in and sweetly kissed me back.

When I separated from her, the expression on her face was one I've never seen before. And I thought I knew them all. It was a mix of happiness, and surprise. Her eyebrows were raised high and her lips slightly separated. She blinked in confusion. I whispered to her, "That's what humans do to other humans to show they like them a lot."

Some of the confusion in her face seemed to subside and was replaced with what could be roughly classified as a small smile.

I put my finger on the underside of her chin and brushed my lips against the porcelain skin on her cheek, in a small kiss.

She leaned her on my chest and closed her eyes.

I had no idea what had just happened, but I've never felt more relaxed. The silence this time wasn't awkward at all. It was sobering.

I waited, resting my head on hers with my arms around her, until I heard that her breathing pattern had changed. She was asleep. I slowly and quietly removed my head and arms and laid her down on the bed, covering her up with the quilt. I went to the doorway and look back at her. I couldn't help but just think of how cute she was while sleeping and how I wish I cold stay longer. Iturned off the light as I made my way out. When I got outside, I saw that it was getting dark and I should get home soon.

I made the trip home silently thinking to myself.

Why did I even do that?

Was it necessary?

I did like it, though.

She didn't seem to mind.

I was debating as to whether or not I should bring it up to her or if I should just keep quiet.

And in the end, that's what I decided to do.

I made the conclusion that I wouldn't mention it to her, and I know she probably wouldn't mention it to me.

But now I have something else to daydream about.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hope that it's okay they don't end up together. It's kind of hard for me to figure out how they could, though if someone really wanted me to, I could attempt an alternate ending. We'll see, eh?<strong>


End file.
